Inheritance -Traducción-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Es un tiempo de paz en el mundo mágico, pero Hermione escucha algo que le hace preocuparse por Harry Potter. Ambos urdirán algunos planes para detener la conspiración con ayuda de una fuente inesperada. Advertencias dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
**RATED**: M  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: SLASH. EWE. AU. Mención de sexo gay y malas palabras.  
**ESTADO**: Original; **_Completo_**-11 capítulos-

* * *

**..::.. 'HERENCIA' ..::..**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO** **1**

**.**

**.**

Todo el mundo en Hogwarts seguía celebrando, incluso las personas que habían perdido a seres queridos celebraban porque se daban cuenta de lo mucho que les gustaba el mundo ahora que Voldemort había muerto, su mundo era seguro, más seguro de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Harry, Hermione y Ron vieron a todos reír o llorar. Después de un montón de comida y un poco de té caliente, Harry se levantó y se estiró.

—Voy a ir a ver a McGonagall sobre donde puedo dormir, estoy completamente hecho polvo.

—No estoy seguro de si iremos a casa o qué, pero te haré saber.

—Sí, voy a visitarlos en un día más o menos —. Harry abrazó a sus amigos y luego hizo su camino hacia una muy desaliñada profesora McGonagall. Justo cuando la alcanzó, Neville corrió y comenzó a jadear pero no podía hablar por lo que solo la tomó del brazo y señaló.

Harry corrió el resto del camino.

—¿Qué es Neville?

Neville negó con la cabeza y señaló, luego tiró de Harry hacia la puerta donde Hagrid llevaba a alguien con túnica negra.

—Caray, está vivo —Harry miró a Snape—. Um, profesora, hay mucho que explicar pero, en realidad él estaba de nuestro lado. Aunque ahora no es el momento de entrar en eso me temo.

—De acuerdo Harry, iré a ver si está bien ¿vas a ir a algún lugar?

—Sí, quería saber si podría encontrarme algún lugar para dormir.

—lo haré tan pronto como haya visitado a Severus —dijo ella alejándose de los jóvenes que la miraban.

—Pensábamos que había muerto, me dio un recuerdo, pero luego Voldemort me dijo que lo había matado.

—Pero, ¿y Dumbledore Harry? —Neville jadeó.

—Fue planeado entre ellos. Si me das unos días te voy a explicar.

—Claro, yo creo que tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas ahora que se acabó.

—Lo sé, ¿puedes ir a avisarles a Ron y Hermione sobre Snape?, quiero hablar con Aberforth.

—No hay problema Harry —Neville se irguió antes de tomar algunas respiraciones calmantes para luego alejarse.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación que estaba siendo utilizada como como hospital provisional antes de ir en busca del hermano de Dumbledore. Hablaron durando unos minutos y luego Harry regresó hacia la puerta. No podía entender lo que sentía por el hombre ahora, el hombre que no solo había amado a su madre, sino que también había ayudado a proteger a Harry durante años.

—Harry —dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a él—. Me enteré que Snape está vivo, Neville dijo algo sobre que él estaba de nuestro lado.

—Sí, aunque hay demasiado para entrar en ello ahora y estoy agotado. Solo quiero saber si él va a estar bien.

—Vine aquí principalmente para saber sobre nosotros.

—Mira Ginny, ahora mismo no es el mejor momento. No he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada y necesito descansar.

—Pero cuando hayas tenido tiempo, ¿estaremos juntos?

—No puedo decir sí o no, no en este momento y probablemente no por un tiempo. Han pasado demasiadas cosas como para pensar acerca de relaciones.

McGonagall dio un paso fuera de la puerta.

—Él va a vivir. Ahora, sé que estás cansado Harry y probablemente tendrás que ver a Madame Pomfrey, pero necesito que contestes algunas preguntas. Por lo que te voy a mostrar una habitación que puedes usar y puedas explicarme.

—Sí, puedo darle el resumen básico hasta más tarde.

Harry y McGonagall se alejaron mientras Ginny los seguía con la mirada.

—Tú serás mío Harry Potter, estoy decidida a que lo veas — dijo volviéndose, regresando a unirse con su familia con los pensamientos de ser la señora Potter en su mente y preguntándose si Harry lo sabía todo acerca de su patrimonio.

Harry se paró justo detrás de las puertas de una gran sala de estar, explicando lo que Dumbledore y Snape habían planeado y todo lo que Snape había estado haciendo desde que Voldemort se hubo enterado de la profecía.

—Si me das un par de días, te mostraré a ti y a Kingsley la memoria. Esa es la prueba de lo que Snape ha estado haciendo y también lo que Dumbledore le pidió que hiciera.

—Muy bien, el ministro tendrá que ver esta prueba debido a lo que Severus parecía estar haciendo en los últimos años. Ahora, ¿porqué no descansas un poco? y entonces podrás ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

—Lo haré, profesora, gracias por creer en mí. Nunca perdió el tiempo con preguntas a pesar de que yo sabía que las quería. Realmente aprecio eso.

—Albus siempre dijo que confiáramos en ti y todos sabíamos que te había dado una tarea. No sabía lo importante que era ese trabajo, ahora lo sé. Descansa ahora, te ves como si apenas pudieras sostenerte.

—Estoy esforzándome para mantenerme de pie —. Harry le dio una sonrisa antes de irse y dirigirse hacia la gran cama. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y quitó sus zapatos, luego su manchado y roto jersey y los pantalones vaqueros antes de subir a la cama. En el momento en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada él roncaba suavemente.

Toda la familia Weasley regresó a lo de Muriel junto con Hermione.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Ron.

—Hemos estado en la clandestinidad durante meses Ron, no hay comida en la madriguera, además tenemos que asegurarnos aún de que los mortífagos no hayan maldecido el lugar. Lo haremos en un día o dos, mientras, Muriel ha tenido la amabilidad de dejarnos quedar a todos aquí.

—Oh, está bien, lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Sabía que muchos se habían escondido, Bill nos dijo cando nos alojamos allí.

—¿Y porqué Harry no ha venido con nosotros? —preguntó Molly.

—Él quiere conseguir su propio lugar ahora que puede, por lo que se va a quedar en Hogwarts hasta que ordene algunas cosas.

—Es demasiado joven para estar solo, debería de estar aquí, con su familia. Entonces tendrá que sentarse con Ginny y trabajar en su relación dado que ustedes tres se han ido por bastante tiempo.

—Él es un adulto señora Weasley y esa es una de las cosas que Harry me dijo que quiere ahora que puede, un lugar propio y tiempo para sí mismo.

—Estoy segura de que verá el sentido y me escuchará cuando hable con él —dijo Molly empezando a trajinar en la cocina junto a Ginny.

Hermione vio como Ginny y su madre hablaban en voz baja hasta que tuvieron el desayuno de todos listo y, por alguna razón, las miradas que se daban le hacían sentir muy incómoda, así que sacó a Ron a un lado y a otro cuarto.

—Sabes que Harry no hablará nada malo pero, ¿qué está pasando con tu madre y Ginny?

—Oh, esas dos, han estado hablando de ello por años. Las oí una vez, todo acerca de como Ginny sería la señora Potter algún día pero, lo que nunca entendí fue algo que Ginny dijo. Yo estaba caminando junto a su habitación un día y ella estaba mirándose a sí misma en el espejo, tenía esta cosa de papel en la cabeza, una especie de corona cortad como tiara, como Muriel. Luego dijo Lady Potter, ¿qué es eso?

—Lady Potter, no tengo idea. Pero ya sabes lo que Harry nos dijo acerca de lo que quiere.

—Sí, que no se va a casar ni a tener una relación normal. Al principio me enojé porque había estado saliendo con Ginny, pero después de que él nos explicó, supongo que lo entiendo. Aunque todavía espero a que cambie de opinión.

—Sí lo hace, no será por mucho tiempo. No vamos a mencionar nada de esto a Harry, probablemente estará tratando de olvidarse de todo por algún tiempo y no puedo culparlo. Pero estoy cansada, ¿crees que podríamos encontrar algún lugar para dormir?

—Voy a preguntar a papá, vamos —Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y se dirigió a su padre antes de subir las escaleras hacia una habitación preparada para tener un largo sueño.

* * *

**2/6/14**

**Bueeeeno, heme aquí con una nueva traducción puesto que ya he finalizado la otra de CW/HP... La trad de 'E.L' también la llevo traduciendo pero tengan paciencia que he tenido unos problemas 'técnicos' =P Como sea, espero les guste ya que esta vez es un Snarry, una pareja que al principio ni soñaba leer pero que ahora me gusta bastante xD**

**Por cierto, tengo una idea para hacer un par de OS interactivos a pedido así que, si quieren 'jugar', les pido que pasen por mi perfil y vayan al enlace que va a mi página de face =P **

**Mmm... creo que nada más... me voy a terminar de traducir/escribir/editar algo más para subir hoy**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

En los próximos días, Harry descansó. Caminaba alrededor del castillo, a veces recogiendo libros o limpiando un salón de clases. Quería irse, pero él también quería hablar con Snape antes de hacerlo. Cuando Harry fue a ver a Madame Pomfrey sobre las pocas heridas que tenía, le preguntó acerca de Snape y dijo que él necesitaba una semana a que las pociones trabajen para poder hablar ya que una de las mordeduras de la serpiente le había traspasado sus cuerdas vocales.

Harry estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa de Griffindor teniendo algo para desayunar cuando una lechuza voló y aterrizó delante de él. Harry no reconoció la lechuza, pero tomó el libro de ella y luego vio como se iba volando.

_''Estimado Señor Potter, hemos sido informados por el ministro que finalmente la guerra ha acabado y cuál fue la razón por la cuál usted entró y golpeó fuera de Gringotts. En la medida en que el Señor Oscuro también mató duendes, hemos decidido que usted no recibirá ningún castigo ni tendrá que pagar por los daños. Ahora bien, por otros asuntos no hemos sido capaces de encontrarle cuando usted llegó a su mayoría de edad, por lo que nos gustaría invitarle a venir a vernos a la mayor brevedad posible para que podamos entregarle su herencia. Habrá formalidades que leer y firmar, por lo que puede esperar el pasar algunas horas en nuestro banco.  
Atentamente, Gringhack_  
_Presidente del banco de magos Gringotts.''_

Harry miró la palabra 'herencia' y se preguntó, ¿qué, en El nombre de Merlín, significaba eso? Él ya había recibido la bóveda que sus padres le dejaron y también había recibido la bóveda Black; ¿qué otra cosa podría haber allí?

Harry se levantó y se dirigió al salón de clases más cercano, encontró pergamino, tinta y una buena pluma. Escribió su respuesta y luego se fue fuera para encontrar un búho. La lechucería estaba destruida por lo que los búhos se quedaban principalmente en los árboles, justo en el borde del bosque prohibido. Miró a uno y tendió su mano, por suerte, él voló directamente hacia él, cayendo en su brazo.

—Toma esto a Gringhack en Gringotts Harry le dio su carta a la lechuza y la vio volar lejos.

—¿Qué fue eso Harry?

Harry se volvió y vio a Neville.

—Hola Neville, um, recibí una carta de Gringhack, el presidente de Gringotts, algo acerca sobre una herencia y que no pudieron encontrarme cuando llegué a mi edad. Tengo las bóvedas de mis padres y de Sirius aí que no tengo idea de qué se trata.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrás tarde o temprano. Voy a la madriguera, Ginny me envió un mensaje en la moneda diciendo que finalmente han ido a casa.

—Dile a Ron y a Hermione que los veré pronto, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Lo haré, hablaremos luego Harry —Neville le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego se apareció ya que aún no existían salas o encantamientos alrededor de Hogwarts. No podían ser reemplazadas hasta que las vallas y puertas dañadas estuvieran reparadas.

Neville golpeó la puerta y entró en la cocina de la madriguera.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Neville, luces mejor —sonrió Ron y abrazó a su amigo antes de que lo abrazara Hermione.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ginny me hizo saber que estaban de vuelta. Harry dijo que les vería pronto, él todavía tiene algunas cosas que hacer. Pero, él recibió esta carta de Gringotts sobre una herencia y no tiene idea de que es.

—Pero, él ya tiene las bóvedas de sus padres y Sirius que le dejaron en sus testamentos —dijo Ron.

—Él dijo eso, por eso esta confundido, yo también lo estaría.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Molly y Ginny intercambiaban miradas de preocupación antes de irse hacia la cocina y otra vez esas miradas le hacían sentir muy incómoda. A pesar de que Hermione odiaba escuchar y espiar a cualquiera, ella estaba preocupada por Harry. En la conversación escuchó como la señora Weasley le decía a Ginny que hiciera cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que ella conseguía que Harry aceptara reanudar su relación para que pudieran casarse. Ambas hablaron sobre no presionar demasiado a Harry al matrimonio pero sí presionar rápido para un compromiso. Hermione sabía que a Ginny le gustaba Harry, pero la forma en la que ella sonaba se sentía como que era más que por sentimientos. Era como si estas dos Weasley supieran algo de Harry y necesitaran que se casase con Ginny antes de que él se enterara. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era o cómo fe que llegó a esa conclusión, pero no le gustaba el cálculo que aparecía en Ginny y la señora Weasley cuando hablaban por lo bajo. Hermione quería decirle algo a Harry, pero decidió primero tratar de saber más. Le hubiera gustado tener la capa de Harry en aquellos momentos para escucharles desde dentro. Pero, si oía una sola cosa más que no sonara bien, ella tranquilamente podría pedirle a Harry para usar el manto y averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando, y ella sabía que tenía que ver algo con esa herencia. Cuando vio a la señora Weasley y a Ginny ir arriba, se puso de pie y caminó casualmente hacia arriba también. Tanto Ginny como la señora Weasley vieron a Hermione y dejaron de hablar, Hermione se limitó a sonreír y se fue al cuarto de baño. Esperó un minuto y luego abrió la puerta silenciosamente, vio que se habían ido y decidió seguirles. Oyó voces más apagadas procedentes de la habitación de la señora Weasley, las dos estaban hablando sobre hacer creer a Harry que no tenían idea sobre esta herencia, actuar sorprendidas, y seguir con su plan. Entonces Ginny y los Weasley tendrían todo lo que siempre quisieron. Después de ponerse al día con el peligro que Harry trajo a su familia y la pérdida de Fred ambas dijeron que merecían ser recompensadas por ello. Hermione, rápidamente y en silencio regresó al cuarto de baño y, haciendo ver como que había terminado, se dirigió luego escaleras abajo. Ella tenía que escapar a hablar con Harry y pensó que lo mejor sería cuando todos se fueran a la cama. Ella podía fingir estar leyendo y no estar lista para ir a la cama aún cuando todo el mundo lo hacía. La señora Weasley aún intentaba tratar a todos como niños y no les permitía quedarse hasta tarde. Pero también sabía que a Hermione le encantaba leer y que por lo general le encantaba terminar de leer su capítulo antes de dejar su libro para pasar la noche. Consideró hablar con Ron, pero esta era su familia y n estaba segura de si él estaría de acuerdo con lo que su madre quería o saldría en defensa de su amigo. Así que Hermione decidió que sería mejor no decir nada a su novio hasta que hablara con Harry y supieran más acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Pero, de una u otra manera, Hermione estaba del lado de Harry y odiaba El hecho de que quisieran usarlo de cualquier manera, no después de salvar sus vidas y su mundo.

* * *

**5/6/14**

**NUEVO CAP **

**¿q tal?¿Les gusta?**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

Harry pensó que, dado que tenía una importante reunión con el presidente de Gringotts, a pesar de que él odiara a los duendes, llevaría una camisa decente y jeans nuevos. Tenía dinero suficiente en su bolsa para cubrir aquello junto a un nuevo par de zapatos. Después de desechar su vieja ropa, Harry se dirigió al callejón Diagon, donde todo el mundo lo miró, le palmeó la espalda, estrechó su mano y le dio las gracias. Harry esperaba aquello por lo que solo sonrió y aceptó su agradecimiento antes de ir a Gringotts.

En el momento que entró, un duende le hizo pasar atrás a Harry hacia una oficina bellamente decorada.

—Soy Grinhack —dijo el duende detrás del escritorio tendiendo su mano. Harry la sacudió—. Tome asiento señor Potter.

—Esto es de lo que se trata —el duende empujó un pergamino delante de Harry—. Por favor, lea todas las formas, fírmelo y seré capaz de darle las llaves.

Harry asintió y cogió el pergamino, se echó hacia atrás en su silla comenzando a leer acerca de la familia Potter. Había otras tres bóvedas, una gran mansión en Gales, otras mansiones en otros países y un título. Harry quedó boquiabierto al leer que su padre había sido un Lord, Lord James Potter, ahora legado a Harry. Pero también leyó algo que hizo que Harry viera con conmocionada incredulidad. Se dio de que no podía hacer decisiones apresuradas, era su futuro del que estaba hablando junto a sus padres, él finalmente averiguaría más acerca de ellos si aceptaba aquello ya que le permitiría el acceso a nuevas bóvedas donde se hallaban los diarios de sus padres junto con los antecedentes familiares y un montón de otros documentos. Harry se sentó allí, pensando durante unos minutos antes de que él cogiera la pluma y firmara.

—Aquí tiene las llaves, ¿desea ir a alguna bóveda señor Potter?

—Um, no las nuevas, lo haré cuando haya tenido tiempo para digerir todo esto. Así que voy a ir a la que voy normalmente.

—Muy bien, y si no tenemos noticias suyas de que ha hecho lo que aquí se solicita en el tiempo estipulado esas bóvedas serán selladas hasta que usted tenga un hijo y él sea mayor de edad.

—Sí, entiendo eso, tengo que pensar un poco pero, por suerte, tengo tiempo. Gracias por ponerse en contacto conmigo Grophack —Harry estrechó la mano del duende, permitiendo a otro goblin guiarlo a su antigua bóveda, Harry agarró un montón de dinero antes de cambiar la mitad a dinero muggle y dirigirse a comprarse algo de ropa antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

—Harry, te estaba buscando antes.

—Lo siento profesora, tuve que ir a Gringotts. No es nada malo ¿cierto?

—No, pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que podrías hablar con Severus después de la cena. Él no puede hablar mucho y ella pidió que intentes no molestarlo.

—Todo lo que quiero hacer es darle las gracias profesora, bueno, y quería preguntarle sobre mi madre. Pero lo dejaré hasta que esté mejor.

—Podría ser sabio, ah, y un búho ha llegado para ti, el viejo Errol. Hermione ha dicho que necesita hablar contigo acerca de algo pero que no puede llegar hasta las diez y que si podrías esperar por ella ya que es sumamente importante.

—Oh, sí, estaré despierto, pero espero que no haya pasado nada a sus padres.

—Sus padres.

—Ella quitó sus recuerdos y les hizo pensar que eran Mónica y Wendell Wilkins y que querían vivir en Australia. Todos sabíamos que los mortífagos y Voldemort estaban determinados a buscarme y podrían haberlos encontrado. Siendo muggles, no podrían pelear.

—Hermione es muy inteligente y esa fue una cosa inteligente de hacer. Espero pueda recuperar sus recuerdos. Esos encantos son difíciles de hacer, incluso para obliviatores capacitados.

—Sí, lo sabía, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar para mantenerlos con vida. Me opuse y, aunque traté de decirles a Ron y a ella que lo haría solo, ellos no me dejaron.

—Necesitabas a tus amigos Harry, sabían el peligro de ser tus amigos, desde el día en que empezaste aquí llegaron a ver y oír todo.

—Sí, lo sé, acepté porque eran mis amigos, porque me aman —Harry sonrió y luego observó como su vieja profesora se marchó antes de que Harry partiera a su habitación. Desempacó su ropa y luego se fue a visitar a Hagrid hasta la cena.

Harry se paró frente a la puerta del improvisado hospital y siguió mirando la puerta hasta que alguien se paró a su lado.

—Estarás bien, Harry.

—Espero así sea profesora, pero estoy nervioso. Nunca nos gustamos realmente y entiendo porque nunca lo hice, por fin entiendo todo.

—Sí, eres tan parecido a tu padre. Pero él está esperándote.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, aquí vamos —Harry abrió la puerta y vio a Madame Pomfrey con otro sanador. Vio a Harry y señaló otra puerta. Harry asintió y giró el picaporte lentamente—. Profesor —dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Potter, tengo que darle las gracias por mi vida. Poppy me dijo que fue la forma en la que mantuvo presionadas mis heridas lo que detuvo el flujo de la sangre, así que gracias.

—Yo quería hacer algo más, pero pensé que había muerto. Pero tengo que agradecerle también por darme ese recuerdo. Admito que planeé no mirarlo, así, por nuestro pasado, creo entenderá eso. Fui a hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore, él no estaba y estaba desesperado. Explicó mucho sin embargo, así que gracias.

—Minerva me explicó que se entregó a él, dejó que lo matara.

—Sí, después de saber lo que tenía dentro de mí, no tenía otra opción si queríamos detenerlo. No sé si lo sabe pero, ¿porqué Dumbledore no me lo dijo antes de morir?

—No estaba seguro de como tomaría la noticia. El hombre que mató a sus padres tenía un pedazo de su alma viviendo dentro suyo. Albus se preocupaba por ti Potter, no quiso hacerte pasar por eso.

—Lo entiendo, pero no me hubiera detenido. Lo tuve tras de mí toda mi vida, no quería eso más, quería que termine y, si eso significaba que debía morir entonces terminaría uniéndome a mis padres y a Sirius. Pero, a mi madre, ¿la amabas?

—Más que a mi propia vida, pero no en la forma en que cree. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga y yo apreciaba eso. Yo podría decirle cualquier cosa y sabía que ella nunca traicionaría mi confianza, ella nunca le diría a su padre, a pesar de que se casaran.

—Así que de ahí es de donde lo saqué. Realmente creo en la confianza y mantener mi palabra. Cuando vi su memoria pensé que se refería a un amor romántico —Harry sacó un frasco de su bolsillo—. Tengo que mostrárselo a Kingsley y a la profesora McGonagall para demostrar que usted nunca asesinó a Dumbledore pero, ¿le gustaría tenerlo de vuelta luego?

Snape miró a Harry y vio como él veía el vial.

—Sé que le di más de lo necesario, pero quería que entienda. Pero si lo desea, puede mantener esos. Todo lo que pido es que, nunca los muestre a nadie aparte de Minerva y el Ministro.

—No lo haré, es una promesa profesor. Pero luce cansado, vaya a descansar. Cuando esté lo suficientemente bien sin embargo, ¿podría decirme cosas sobre mis padres, de mi madre dado que era cercano a ella?

—Lo haré.

—Gracias —Harry dio a Snape una sonrisa y recibió una genuina de regreso. Salió del hospital y se dirigió hacia fuera para esperar a Hermione preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando y porqué tenía que venir tan tarde, no que Harry estuviera cansado. Descubrió que le gustaba permanecer despierto hasta que estuviera completamente agotado ya que parecía poner un alto a las pesadillas.

* * *

**9/6/14**

**NUEVO CAP **

**¿q tal?¿Les gusta?  
Son capis cortos pero están buenos, o no? xD**

**Ya casi la termino de traducir así que ando viendo cuál sería la próxima traducción... Me han pedido Drarry y otra trad de CW/HP, ambas parejas me encantan y tengo historias de ambos para subir así que, que dicen ustedes? Opinen! Yo soy re indecisa en cuanto a historias y tengo muchísimas opciones de esta autora para traducir =P (Tiene ya 80 historias y me han gustado como 75 =/ jejejeje ¡Y tengo permiso de traducción para todas! Ven porqué les digo?) Me deprimo, me acabo de dar cuenta de que solo llevo 3 hechas U_u ñyaaaaa... En fin... den amorshhh! jeejejeje**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Harry se sentó y escuchó todo lo que Hermione le dijo y, aunque le sorprendió, él la llevó a su habitación y le entregó los documentos que los duendes le habían dado.

—Parece que la señora Weasley y Ginny sabían de esto. Nunca había oído hablar de que tu padre era un lord y tenía castillos y mansiones, por no mencionar el dinero. Así que piensa en esto Harry, tal vez la señora Weasley sabía y le dijo a Ginny cuando ella solía contarle sus historias sobre el niño que vivió.

—¿De qué estás hablando Hermione? ¿Qué historias?

—Oh, pensé que lo había mencionado. Verás, la señora Weasley solía contarle cuentos para dormir a los niños, eso es normal. Pero después de lo que te pasó a ti y a tus padres solía contarles tu historia. Ginny me dijo que ella quería ir a rescatar a ese niño que tuvo que ir a vivir con muggles. Pensé que era realmente lindo. Pero si la señora Weasley le habló de esto tal vez sea ella quien le ha estado susurrando al oído sobre que lo mejor era casarse contigo.

—Quizás, ¿recuerdas la boda de Bill? Yo sé que ella trató de mantenernos a los tres separados, pero aparecía ante mí y nos empujaría a mí y a Ginny juntos. Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella había oído sobre nosotros saliendo y estar separados.

—Pensaba así también, pero ahora, después de escuchar lo que escuché y de leer esto, creo que tiene más que ver con tratar de conseguir que Ginny y tú se casen. Pero recuerdo que oí a su madre decirle que no haga nada. Dijo que si tú dejabas a alguna chica embarazada esa mujer y el niño serían los legítimos herederos, incluso si nunca te casabas con ella.

—¿Crees que Ginny quedaría deliberadamente embarazada para asegurarse de ser la elegida?

—Después de los últimos días, sí, lo hago. Si Ginny está determinada a conseguirte entonces yo podría verla tratando de seducirte, sobre todo si te mantienes aplazando toda conversación sobre el matrimonio.

—Yo no quiero casarme Hermione, al menos no todavía. Pero, para apoderarme de las cosas que pertenecieron a mis padres, no tengo otra opción. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que tal vez podría tener un futuro con Ginny, ahora, sin embargo, no puedo confiar en ella queriéndome por mí o por esto. Maldita sea, Hermione, pensé que escuchar la profecía era malo. No tuve más remedio entonces y parece que no tengo ninguno ahora.

—Si yo no estuviera con Ron me casaría contigo solo para que pudieras heredar lo que es legítimamente tuyo, yo sé que tú solo quieres esto para poder conocer a tus padres. Así que, no pudiendo correr el riesgo de casarte con Ginny y conmigo fuera, ¿has pensado con quien podrías casarte, incluso si solo es un matrimonio de conveniencia?

—No —suspiró Harry sentándose—, pero voy a tener que pensar en alguien y espero que vaya junto con esto. ¿le has dicho a Ron lo que escuchaste?

—No, pensé que lo mejor era quedarme callada. No creo que sepa nada de esto, pero estas son su hermana y madre así que no puedo ser positiva sobre que no podría ayudarles cuando se dé cuenta de lo que habría en ello para él si te casas con Ginny.

—Sí, rico, pero nunca pensé que la señora Weasley fuera a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, incluso si nunca ha tenido. Parecía muy bien con su vida y el no tener nada, ¿y el señor Weasley? ¿ha dicho algo?

—No, no creo que él sepa sobre esto tampoco, pero de nuevo, no puedo estar segura. Tengo una idea para averiguarlo sin embargo.

—¿Cuál?

—Al principio iba a pedirte que me prestases tu manto, pero sería mejor y menos sospechoso si tú lo usaras. Ahora, escucha esto y ve si crees que podría funcionar —Hermione esbozó sus planes, no solo para que Harry escuchase lo que necesitara sino para protegerlo también. Para el momento en el que terminó, Harry sonrió y la abrazó.

—Siempre has visto por mí Hermione y nunca me has abandonado. Ahora acabas de llegar a unos cuantos planes que podrían ahorrarme muchos dolores de cabeza a largo plazo. Bueno, lo primero es fácil, espero, no lo sabré hasta que hable con él. Sobre lo segundo, ¿cuándo deberíamos hacerlo?

—Mañana, ellos saben que has ido a Gringotts a ver sobre esta herencia así que deben de estar trabajando algunos planes propios.

—Muy bien, estaré allí después del desayuno.

—No olvides mantener oculto el manto. Ahora mejor me voy Harry, ya es tarde y la señora Weasley tiende a ver como están sus hijos, incluso a mí —Hermione abrazó a Harry y luego se fue, con la esperanza de haber ayudado a Harry para que nunca tuviera que pasar por lo que cualquiera de las mujeres Weasley estuvieran planeando.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry entró a la habitación privada donde Severus estaba recuperándose. Él le explicó lo que necesitaba y lo que saldría de ello si podía evitarlo. Él le dijo a Harry la contraseña de su armario d pociones y Harry le dio las gracias y prometió que, apenas él pudiera conseguir algunas cosas de las bóvedas se las pasaría a Snape. Harry fue a buscar la poción que necesitaba, la metió en el bolsillo a pesar de que no creía que fuera a necesitarla todavía, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Se aseguró de que su capa no se mostrara a través de su chaqueta antes de dirigirse a la madriguera. Se detuvo frente a la puerta durante unos minutos y luego golpeó y entró donde la señora Weasley le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos rompe costillas. Harry miró a Hermione, que era a única otra persona en la cocina, antes de que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Así que finalmente estás regresando a casa Harry?

—No, voy a comprarme un lugar propio. Yo solo quería esperar hasta que Snape estuviera lo suficientemente recuperado antes de salir de Hogwarts.

—Eres demasiado joven para vivir solo, así que ven a casa donde pueda cuidar de ti.

—Lo siento señora Weasley, pero yo quiero mi propia casa y mi propio espacio. Nunca tuve la oportunidad antes porque estaba siendo vigilado. Pero ahora que soy mayor de edad, es decir, un adulto, quiero vivir solo antes de que decida que es hora de ver el mundo.

—¿El mundo? ¿qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que estaré viajando durante un año más o menos. Solo subir a un avión muggle e irme. Pensé en un traslador, pero yo no quiero que nadie sepa donde voy, aunque no he decidido ningún destino todavía —Harry sintió a Hermione apretar su mano debajo de la mesa y ambos vieron la mirada de preocupación en la cara de la señora Weasley. También sabían que se estaba acercando a la segunda parte de su plan. Solo tenían que esperar a que Ginny bajase a desayunar.

* * *

**12/6/14**

**Actu y vuelo... pronto publicaré un OS Snarry propio : 3 Será algo dark y bastante AU. El primero de una serie. Por el momento el 1° de 3 pero veré a ver como resulta. Solo para que sepan =P ¿q opinan? xD**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

Harry y Hermione hablaban normalmente, como si no fuera nada importante, solo dos amigos poniéndose al día. El Sr. Weasley saludó a Harry, luego a Charlie y a Ron mientras se abría camino a tomar el desayuno. Hermione apretó la mano de Harry de nuevo cuando Ginny bajó y ambos vieron la enorme sonrisa que le dedicó a Harry.

—Neville mencionó que tenías que ir a Gringotts Harry, algo acerca de una herencia. Tú habías dicho que ya tenías todo.

—Creí que lo hacía Ron, pero hay mucho más sobre los Potter de lo que sabía. Finalmente llegaré a saber más acerca de mis padres, después de que trabaje si soy capaz de seguir adelante con la cláusula añadida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ron.

—Bueno, mi padre era un Lord, lo que significa que yo lo seré también si acepto. Pero para eso tengo que casarme en algún momento antes de los diecinueve. Ahora, yo ya había dicho que no iba a casarme, nunca, por lo que tendría que cambiar de parecer sobre eso sin embargo. Pero, dado que tengo tiempo, voy a mudarme a mi propio sitio ya que no puedo vivir en las mansiones o castillos de mis padres, por ahora de todos modos así que luego pensé en ir al extranjero por un tiempo, trabajar a ver si quiero todo esto o no. Pero me alegro de que hayas venido con esto, tengo una cita esta mañana para ver una casa en el Valle Godric así que no puedo quedarme.

—Así que, primero un Lord, Lord Potter —Ron rió entre dientes—. Mansiones, castillos, maldición compañero, eso es mucho para tomar pero tienes razón sobre lo del matrimonio, no quiero eso tampoco, no ahora de todos modos, o hasta algunos años, después de habernos establecido, conseguir un trabajo. Hey, ¿significa eso que podrías no ser un auror si eres tan rico?, pensé que seríamos socios.

—No he pensado en ello, pero todavía tenemos tiempo. Le dije a Kingsley que aún estoy pensando en ello. McGonagall dijo que todos podemos volver a nuestro último año. Una de las cosas que ella me dijo sin embargo, es que, aunque hubo quienes estuvieron allí e hicieron la mitad de sus años, ellos tienen igualmente que hacer todo de nuevo puesto que sus clasificaciones no podrían ser tomadas como normales. Por lo que, aunque Neville ha hecho medio año, tiene que rehacer u séptimo. Pero, realmente debería irme, ahora, me aseguraré de quedarme más tiempo la próxima vez.

—Antes de irte Harry, ¿podríamos hablar primero?, es importante —dijo Ginny con dulzura.

—Claro, pero no tengo mucho tiempo —Harry le sonrió a todos y luego se dirigió fuera con Ginny—. Entonces, ¿qé sucede?

—Bueno, sé que dijiste que quieres tiempo y lo entiendo. Sé que tu vida ha sido una cosa peligrosa tras otra. Pero, después de este último año, he decidido acerca de un par de cosas. Verás, hubo tantas veces en las que pude haber muerto, los Carrow eran crueles. Después de perder a Fred, no quiero correr el riesgo de perder nada más. Por lo que he decidido vivir mi vida al máximo, divertirme, nada serio, hacer cosas tontas o estúpidas, ser un poco imprudente.

—Entiendo, ninguno de nosotros tuvo algo de diversión durante estos años. Creo que es una buena actitud a tomar.

—Me alegro que lo pienses. Pero, una de las cosas que quiero hacer te involucra a ti. Mira, tú sabes que me has gustado por años, antes de que me dejaras te dije que te amaba. Lo que nunca te dije fue que siempre he querido que tú fueras el primer hombre con el que hiciera el amor. Así que yo quiero hacerlo pronto, y eso no significa que tengamos que estar juntos ni nada, pero aún quiero que seas tú.

—Oh —Harry actuó sorprendido y se tomó su tiempo para responder—. Bueno, supongo. En realidad no he pensado en ello, pero todavía no eres mayor de edad Ginny, no creo que tus padres quieran que hagas tal cosa ni que yo te siga en ello.

—No vamos a decirles, yo solo quiero estar contigo primero, y entonces ir a emborracharme —rió Ginny—. Solo para ver lo que se siente.

Harry rió estando de acuerdo con ella.

—Lo entiendo, yo podría hacer lo mismo. Pero realmente tengo que irme. Te haré saber de cualquier forma —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y luego se alejó hacia donde estaban las salas. Vio entrar a Ginny pero aún fingió irse. Luego sacó su capa, la arrojó sobre él y se apresuró a regresar a la casa donde Hermione estaba de pie cerca de la puerta—. Soy yo —susurró. Hermione abrió la puerta, fingiendo mirar algo para darle tiempo a Harry a entrar. Ambos vieron a la señora Weasley y a Ginny ir arriba y Hermione sabía que Harry estaba siguiéndoles, incluso si ella no podía verle. Así que se sentó de nuevo y esperó aquel ligero toque en la espalda que le hiciera saber que Harry debía irse y que necesitaba abrir la puerta de nuevo. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Hermione sintió el contacto, por lo que se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Hay algo mal Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

—No, bueno, me pareció oír algo, pero no hay nada allí. Creo que es solo mi mente jugándome trucos, especialmente después de pasar tanto tiempo en esa tienda —dijo ella asegurándose de dejar la puerta abierta el tiempo suficiente para que Harry pudiera salir antes de que ella se acercara y se sentara de nuevo junto a Ron. Sabía que iba a ser un largo y lento día hasta que pudiera salir esa noche y descubrir lo que fuera que Harry hubiera escuchado.

Otra vez esa noche, Hermione fingió acurrucarse en el sofá con un libro. Actuó como si estuviera tan absorta en él que incluso no escuchara a Ron hablándole. Fue entonces, después de que todos los Weasleys se fueran a la cama, que Hermione leyó por quince minutos más antes de salir por la ventana y aparecerse en Hogwarts, donde encontró a Harry esperándole cerca de las escaleras que conducen al castillo. Harry le tomó de la mano y se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación y, Hermione podía decir por la mirada en el rostro de Harry que había escuchado algo que no le había gustado, lo que significaba que tampoco le gustaría a ella.

Harry explicó todo lo que oyó y los dos amigos se sentaron juntos comenzando a trabajar sus planes. Luego tuvieron que hablar sobre con quien podría casarse Harry, incluso si fuera solo para hacer creer que era más que un matrimonio de conveniencia para que Harry pudiera conseguir su herencia. Pasaron por todo lo que se les ocurrió antes de que Hermione finalmente se fuera y Harry se fuera a la ducha antes de ir a la cama y acostarse despierto pensando en todo lo que había oído.

* * *

**16/6/14**

**Un capi más... Muchas gracias por quienes han comentado y no olviden seguir haciéndolo! Me alegran el día xDD**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

**.**

Durante el próximo par de semanas la mente de Harry siguió su curso respecto a todo lo que oía y a lo que podía hacer. Finalmente fue y encontró una casa, una no muy lejos de la de sus padres y entonces él se tomó su tiempo para llegar a tener todo amueblado. Por último, Harry decidió que era momento para entrar a la bóveda de Sirius. Pensó que Sirius tal vez le hubiera dejado algo que le ayudara en la situación en la que se encontraba por lo que, después de hablar con el duende, se metió en un carro y se dirigió a los niveles más bajos. Harry le entregó su llave al duende antes de salir del carro. La mandíbula de Harry cayó al ver delante de él. Estaba lleno hasta arriba de dinero, pero también un montón de otras cosas como las espadas, copas de oro, placas y barras de oro. Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de lo rico que Sirius era, ahora sabía. Él encontró las cajas con pergaminos, montones de pergaminos, y un sobre con su nombre en él. Harry se lo puso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y luego se fue directamente hacia su casa.

Harry se sentó en el sofá mirando su nombre antes de que finalmente sacase un trozo de pergamino de él.

_'Querido Harry; si estás leyendo esto, entonces yo lamento no estar allí para ti. Quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte a través de esta terrible confusión que estás pasando. Quiero que hables con Albus, dile que necesitas saber acerca de la profecía, no vale la pena ocultarla de ti más. Te lo diría, pero yo no sé lo que dice, solo él lo sabe. La Orden ha estado tomando turnos para cuidar la sala de profecías con la esperanza de que pudieran detener a Voldemort de poner sus manos en él. Pero creo que, al igual que otros que si Albus te permite tomarla, Voldemort perdería la oportunidad de escucharla completa, no como la que le fue transmitida. Ahora, no más de eso, éste es el momento de decir algunas cosas acerca de mí mismo. Lo primero que debes saber Harry es que te amo, más de lo que sabes. Llegué a pensar en ti como el hijo que nunca tuve y sé que James me perdonaría por eso. Otra cosa, resulta que soy gay, es por eso que nunca me casé o porqué no nombraron una madrina para ti. Lily y James querían esperar a ver si encontraba al hombre perfecto y, si lo hacía y me casaba, entonces él habría sido su otro padrino. Espero que esto no te haya sorprendido demasiado, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho solía abrazarte o la frecuencia con la que solías dormir en la cama conmigo. Yo sé porqué lo hacías, estabas asustado, pero nunca dejaste que nadie viera eso. Pero, a solas conmigo, en la habitación, pude ver lo vulnerable que realmente eras. Haré todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo y a mí mismo para que podamos ser una familia. Te diré esto porque no estoy seguro de si ya tienes diecisiete ya, pero Lily y James tienen otra bóveda, no sé mucho al respecto. Todo lo que dijo James fue que era una herencia y que si cuando tenías diecisiete la aceptabas sabrías todo de ellos y del resto de tu familia, antepasados, quiero decir. Pero, ellos me dijeron que si sobrevivían y si tú sobrevivías, ellos planeaban tener otros tres niños más. Lily siempre quiso una familia numerosa, teniendo ella solo a una perra como hermana. James sentía lo mismo, siendo hijo único, él quería que tuvieras un montón de hermanos. Nunca te sientas culpable por sus muertes, Harry; querían que vivieras, incluso si ellos no podían, ellos estaban dispuestos a dar su vida para mantenerte a salvo, yo haría lo mismo. Ellos nunca llegarán a oír lo difícil que fue tu vida o lo mucho que sufriste, pero yo lo hice. Así que quiero asegurarme de que vives y finalmente tienes una vida normal, segura. Pero si estás leyendo esto, entonces yo no estaré allí para hacerlo. Así que quiero una promesa de tu parte, compañero, si alguna vez te deshaces de ese maldito bastardo, has todo lo que esté en tu poder para ser feliz. Eso es lo que más quiero para ti, solo sé feliz. Recuérdame con una sonrisa, recuerda a Canuto y, si alguna vez aprendes a cambiar, me sentiría honrado si te convirtieras en Canuto pero, elige lo que quieras. Entonces, recuerda a los dos lados de Sirius, el hombre y el perro. Te quiero Harry, y estaré viéndote, por lo que, sal, y patea esos culos malvados al infierno donde pertenecen._

_Sirius_.'

Harry rió entre dientes mientras leía las palabras de su padrino.

—Así que eras gay compañero, no, no me sorprende, pero me hubiera gustado saber sin embargo. Tantas veces quise hablar contigo sobre cosas personales, ya sabes, cosas de chicos. Nunca he tenido un hombre con el que me sintiera cómodo salvo tú. Dijiste que me sentías como un hijo, era igual para mí, eras como mi padre. Te hecho mucho de menos Sirius y lamento mucho haberme dejado engañar aquella noche. Si no lo hubiera hecho, es posible que aún estuvieras conmigo. Pero tú y mis padres siempre están conmigo. Me gustaría saber que hacer con esta situación y que me ayudaran. Tengo poco más de un año antes de tener diecinueve años y yo realmente no quiero entrar en una relación seria por lo que deberá ser alguien que esté dispuesto a ir junto e¿con esto. Me gustaría que me dieran una señal, algo que me ayude —Harry suspiró y luego entró en la cocina para hacerse algo de comer, su mente aún en su problema ¿A quién podría conseguir que no quisiera nada? Aunque Harry estaba dispuesto a complacerle de por vida si le ayudaban. Él se sentó allí, comiendo mientras pensaba en la gente que conocía y, algo que Harry sabía, era que él no podría pedirle a ninguno de sus amigos. La mayoría eran cercanos a Ginny, por lo que estaban descartados. Por el resto de la noche Harry nunca dejó de pensar en ello, pero vio mucho hacia ese frasco de poción. A veces tan absorto en lo que estaba pensando que no parecía darse cuenta de nada más, salvo de ese frasco de poción que parecía atraer sus ojos y que le hacía preguntarse qué era aquello.

* * *

**19/6/14**

**Un capi más... Muchas gracias por quienes han comentado y no olviden seguir haciéndolo! Sigan, sigan, sigan! _  
Me dejan boba pero felishhhh! ! xDD**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

Una semana más tarde Harry recibió una lechuza de Ginny preguntándole si ya había pensado sobre lo que quería y, si lo había hecho, si podría ser esa noche. Harry vio la carta de Ginny y se preguntó que iba a hacer. A Harry se le ocurrió algo, así que salió de la casa de nuevo rumbo a Hogawarts. Encontró a Snape en sus viejas habitaciones detrás de la sala de pociones.

—Um, no quiero molestar profesor, pero quería preguntarte acerca de esta poción.

—Entra Potter —Snape esperó hasta que Harry cerró la puerta—. Ahora, ¿qué querías saber?

—¿Hay otra poción que contrarreste esta? Ellos pensaron en esto.

—La hay, pero tengo algo que puede detener de que ocurra —Snape fue a la despensa y bajó un pequeño frasco de líquido rojo y espeso dentro—. Este debe sumarse al otro, justo antes de beberla y durará veinticuatro horas.

—Gracias, no quiero hacerlo, pero si ella hace algo podría ser difícil de resistir, solo quiero estar preparado.

—Sí, eres un hombre joven, encontrarías difícil controlarte. Dime, si no estás demasiado avergonzado, ¿has tenido alguna vez relaciones sexuales?

Harry se sonrojó.

—No, con mi vida, esa era la última cosa en mi mente. Luego me enteré de esta herencia y es todo en lo que estoy pensando, además de que voy a casarme solo por una fachada y no una relación.

—Dime, ¿decía si debías de casarte con una mujer?

Harry le miró desconcertado.

—No, solo decía que debía casarme ¿porqué?

—Entonces, dado que me has ofrecido esas cartas que Lily dejó para mí en su bóveda, me gustaría ofrecer una solución a tu problema, ¿porqué no nos sentamos y discutimos esto? Entonces podrás irte y pensar sobre ello. Incluso firmaré lo que sea para demostrar que no quiero nada de ti, todo lo que quiero son esas cartas.

—Pero, prometí dártelas una vez me meta en las bóvedas.

—Sí, lo sé, y me sorprendió de hecho, teniendo en cuenta como te he tratado. Así que estoy dispuesto a hacer esto si te ayuda y también consigo esas cartas antes —Snape hizo un gesto para que Harry se siente y luego esbozó su propuesta. Harry abrió los ojos al mirar a Snape aún a pesar de que tenía sentido, todavía le sorprendió. Así que luego de dejar Hogwarts fue a su casa, encontró la moneda que Hermione había cambiado para poder enviarle mensaje sin que ninguno de los otros supieran, ya que Harry y Hermione sabían que Neville, Luna y Ginny aún tenían las suyas, por lo que Hermione sugirió usar una versión más fuerte del encanto proteas, a lo que Harry estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente.

Harry estaba sentado en su oficina revisando los pergaminos de su herencia, cuando oyó llamar a Hermione.

—En la oficina, Hermione.

Hermione entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué es tan urgente?

—Tengo una idea de con quien podría casarme —Harry cogió el pergamino y luego observó como Hermione leía antes de terminar y parecer tan sorprendida como Harry se sintió antes—. Me vi igual Hermione, pero podría funcionar y he revisado. No dice nada sobre que tengo que casarme con una mujer. Solo que debo hacerlo.

—Él está dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿cuál es el truco?

—Dijo que firmaría antes cualquier cosa que probara que él no quiere nada salvo esas cartas que le he mencionado.

—Um, bien, podría funcionar. Matrimonios homosexuales son actualmente legales.

Harry pudo ver la mente de Hermione trabajar.

—¿Qué?

—De acuerdo —Hermione se sentó— ¿Qué pasa si haces esto pero ellos quieren una prueba de que realmente son pareja y no solo una para que puedas obtener la herencia?

—Aparte del certificado de boda, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Bueno —Hermione se mordió el labio— ¿y si quieren verlos juntos?

—Bueno, eso es fácil, podemos trabajar en ser vistos juntos.

—no Harry, me refiero a juntos ¿y si quieren ver la intimidad? como tomarse de las manos, brazos alrededor del otro, incluso ir tan lejos como verlos besarse delante de ellos.

—Oh mierda —los ojos de Harry se abrieron—. Nunca pensé en eso, ¿crees que deberíamos hablar con él sobre ello, ver lo que tiene que decir? Porque a pesar de que no quiero pensar en eso, yo estoy dispuesto después de lo que les oí decir. La cosa es que tengamos que 'practicar' eso —Harry negó con la cabeza, 'practicar'.

—Sí, para que se vea como una pareja real, es posible. Mira, tengo tiempo ahora si quieres que vaya contigo y hablemos con él. Ron piensa que estoy haciendo una investigación sobre encantos de memoria, odia la investigación así que sabía podría escapar.

—Sé que odias mentirle, Hermione, y espero no sea por mucho ¿qué le dirás si hacemos esto, sin embargo? él tiene que creerlo también, en caso de que les deje entrever algo a ellas.

—Bueno, creo que va a estar sorprendido como para no comer para ser honesta. Pero después de recibir tu herencia, podrás decirle la verdad.

—Muy bien, veremos y le explicamos.

Harry y Hermione se aparecieron desde fuera de la casa y aterrizaron en los terrenos de Hogwarts, luego se dirigieron abajo hacia las habitaciones de Snape en las mazmorras. Harry miró a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros y luego golpeó.

La puerta se abrió.

—Potter, Granger, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

—Sí, ¿podemos entrar, profesor?

Snape dio un paso atrás para permitirles la entrada.

—¿Esto es sobre mi propuesta?

Harry rió.

—Lo siento, la propuesta, sí.

—Harry —Hermione le golpeó el brazo—. Lo siento profesor.

—Esta bien, es una situación muy inusual. Así que, díganme ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

—Hermione pensó en algo después de que le expliqué cómo usted estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Puede que deseen una prueba, no solo el certificado, pero bueno... —Harry miró a Hermione.

—Prueba física, la intimidad.

—Oh,ya veo, sí, es algo que nunca consideré. Pero como ya he explicado, estoy dispuesto a ayudar a conseguir esas cartas. Otra razón, bueno, es mi manera de pedir disculpas por la forma en la que te he tratado Harry, eres más como tu madre de lo que te imaginas. Dicho esto, yo todavía estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

—He dicho que estoy dispuesto, pero tenemos que hacer que se vea natural. Yo solo he cogido la mano y besado niñas. No cuento la vez que Fred me besó sin embargo, eso fue solo en broma y por agradecimiento.

—Sucede que soy gay, señor Potter, así que es probable que pueda hacer que se vea natural si se trata de eso, ¿significa eso que usted desea seguir adelante con el plan?

Harry miró a Hermione, que le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Sí, quiero la herencia, sobre todo por las cosas personales acerca de mis padres que están en las bóvedas.

—Entonces vamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes para el matrimonio y asegurarnos de cómo hacer para que luzca real.

Harry y Hermione escuchaban a Snape hablar sobre el cuándo, cómo y dónde deberían aparecer. Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que Snape decía tenía sentido, Hermione también asentía. Así que se sentaron juntos durante una hora trabajando en sus planes antes de decidirse a hablar con la única persona que necesitaban para sacar esto adelante.

* * *

**23/6/14**

**Bue, nuevo cap y espero les guste! ! ! xD**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y espero lo sigan haciendo! Sí, puede que haga las traducciones por gusto y todo, pero los rws son lo q motivan a hacer más, ok? -JA! Tira palazo directo no? LOL-  
**

**AAAHHH... recuerden pasar por mi perfil y ver las nuevas historias! Hay nueva trad Drarry...**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

**.**

Después de hacer sus planes, Harry mandó a Hermione decirle a Ginny que él no estaría tomando su oferta de sexo. Los tres pensaron que sería demasiado sospechoso que Harry fuera a acostarse con ella y luego, pocas semanas después casarse con Snape.

Al día siguiente, Severus Snape empacó sus pertenencias personales y se mudó a la casa de Harry. Para asegurarse de que pareciera una relación legítima, la ropa de Snape se puso en la habitación de Harry aunque él dormiría en la habitación de invitados. Todas las noches, Snape tomaría algo de ropa limpia hacia el baño así no tendría que esperar hasta que Harry despertase para vestirse. Entonces comenzaron a practicar el ser una pareja. Snape tomó las cosas con calma, haciendo que Harry sostenga su mano mientras se sentaban juntos y hablaban. Snape comenzó a decirle a Harry algunas cosas personales también, todo para que se viera como si estuvieran en una relación. El segundo día, tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro. El tercer día, se sentaron juntos y se besaron, al principio Harry estuvo nervioso, pero cuando los labios de Snape se cerraron atrapando los suyos, Harry pensó que se sentía bien. El cuarto día mantuvieron los ejercicios, más besos y mucha exploración de manos hasta que ambos se sintieron cómodos. Una cosa que había sugerido Hermione para que se vea como si Harry hubiera comenzado una relación era decirlo, incluso si mantenía a quien estaba viendo para sí mismo. Él no tenía que decir nada, bastaba con que otro lo sugiriera para que Ginny y la señora Weasley se dieran cuenta. También había dicho que él debía de hacer frecuentes visitas a la madriguera para que, tanto Ron como Ginny no fueran nunca a la casa de Harry. Hermione, Harry y Snape pensaron que era demasiado pronto para que cualquiera supiera que estaba viviendo con Harry.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá sintiéndose muy nervioso. Estaba acostumbrado a besar a Snape ahora, sostener sus manos y a veces poner sus brazos alrededor o su cabeza en el pecho de Snape. Pero este siguiente paso se sentía como un poco más de lo esperado y, si Harry era sincero consigo mismo, él lo quería y no podía entender el porqué.

—Pareces muy nervioso Harry, dime ¿por qué?

Harry miró a Snape mientras se sentaba.

—Este paso, se siente muy íntimo.

—Sí, puede ser, pero nos hemos besado ya, eso es aún más íntimo. Así que dime, ¿porqué crees que esto lo es más?

Harry miró hacia abajo.

—Bueno, hemos sido honestos con el otro así que, aquí va —Harry respiró hondo—. Yo quiero.

—¿Quieres? ¿Significa esto que estás viendo más allá de esto?

—Sí.

Severus sonrió y luego se trasladó más cerca de Harry, tomó su mano y levantó su barbilla para que le mirase. Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada sus labios se unieron, pero esta vez era más que un simple beso. Era apasionado, estaba lleno de hambre, era de lengua y, para Harry, era el mejor morreo que había tenido. Entonces los labios de Snape dejaron los de Harry, quien gimió en protesta, hasta que estuvieron sobre su cuello. Al principio le daba a su cuello pequeños besos, luego unas mordidas, antes de que él chupara de a poco y Harry no pudiera controlar ya los sonidos que estaba haciendo y, sin saber cómo, quedando tendido en el sofá con Harry sobre Snape y entre sus piernas, pero sus labios no salieron de su cuello,solo cambiando de área. Harry se movió hasta que los labios de Snape le liberaron y luego Harry atacó el cuello de Snape sin poder creer lo bien que se sentía, lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, lo mucho que quería aquello. Entonces sintió que Snape le empujaba hacia atrás y miró a los ojos del otro.

—No... —dijo Harry jadeando.

—Mira, podemos querer esto,pero no iremos más lejos, todavía no. Sí y solo sí sientes algo por mí y no solo para mostrar, entonces haremos el amor, no antes.

—Oh caray, sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, podías sentirlo.

—Sí, y es por eso que te alejé. Haremos lo que otras parejas hacen cuando se juntan por primera vez. Pasar tiempo juntos, besarse mucho, no sexo.

Harry suspiró y luego puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de Snape.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿eso significa que somos pareja? porque me gusta como suena eso.

—Harry, ¿estás seguro? Eres joven, y yo soy d la misma edad que tus padres.

Harry levantó la cabeza.

—Sí, en la última semana no he dejado de pensar en ti y esperar a que me beses. No creo que la edad deba de entrar en esto, es lo que sentimos. Entonces, dime como te sientes, ¿quieres esto?

—A pesar de que traté de no, sí, quiero esto, te quiero a ti y eso en sí mismo me sorprendió. Eras un dolor en el culo, un mocoso arrogante que hacía me arrepintiera de convertirme en maestro.

Harry vio la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Snape y supo que no lo dijo como un insulto o para herirle.

—Tal vez, pero tú eras un idiota de pelo grasiento que no quiso dejar de lado el hecho de que yo y mis amigos éramos mejores que los Slytherins —sonrió Harry.

—Oh, pequeña mierda atrevida.

—Tendrás que vivir con ello Severus —le sonrió Harry para luego atacar sus labios de nuevo, pero pudiendo sentir la sonrisa de Snape bajo sus labios antes de que finalmente le devolviera el beso.

Severus rompió de nuevo el beso.

—Lento, te dije que no iremos más lejos.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta besarte.

—A mí también mocoso, pero se supone que debes irte a alguna parte.

Harry suspiró.

—Lo sé, supongo que debería —Harry se inclinó y besó a Severus de nuevo, moviendo las caderas antes de levantarse.

—Oh, pagarás por eso Potter.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le hará el profesor Snape al pobrecito de mí?

—Nunca me llames así cuando estemos juntos.

—No te alteres Severus, me estaba divirtiendo. Ahí, ¿alguna vez has fantaseado acerca de tus estudiantes? y no estoy hablando de sexo. Porque sé que lo hiciste, me refiero a castigos extras para hacer sus vidas miserables.

—No, nunca lo hice.

—De acuerdo —Harry se puso d pie y tiró de Snape a pararse también—. Volveré en un par de horas, a menos que se vayan, entonces me iré.

—Trata de no perder la cabeza, has que parezca que estás comenzando una relación, incluso si estás pensando en permanente en un futuro.

—Sí, lo sé —Harry se acercó y besó a Snape otra vez—. Hasta luego.

—Estaré aquí.

Harry salió y se apareció en la madriguera. Convocó un espejo y se aseguró de que su camisa no fuera demasiado alta. Desterró el espejo antes de entrar. En el momento en el que Ron lo vio, él soltó para que todos le oigan;

—Caray, ¿quién te dio esos chupones? —gritó Ron.

Harry se rió entre dientes pero se encogió de hombros y luego se sentó junto a Hermione, pero se dio cuenta de como se miraban Ginny y la señora Weasley la una a la otra y sabía que muy pronto desaparecerían para encontrar la manera en que Ginny y Harry durmieran juntos.

* * *

**26/6/14**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo! **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

**.**

Justo como esperaba, Ginny llamó a Harry desde su habitación cuando iba hacia el baño. Inmediatamente ella comenzó a besarlo hasta que Harry se apartó. Él nunca dijo nada, solo corrió al baño y luego volvió a bajar. Él dio una mirada a Hermione antes de despedirse de sus amigos.

Unos días más tarde, Severus firmaba una forma jurídica indicando que él no quería nada del dinero o propiedades de Harry, firmando con su propia sangre para que fuera legal, luego realizando un encanto que lo enganchaba al contrato. Harry colocó todas las formas en su escritorio, las cerró y luego se unió a Severus en el sofá para más besos.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Severus se aparecieron en Hogwarts, manteniéndose agarrados de la mano mientras caminaban dentro hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Ellos entraron luego de de escuchar su respuesta.

—Severus, en tu nota decía que tú y Harry necesitaban verme —le echó un vistazo a sus manos unidas—. Al parecer tienes algo importante que decirme.

—Lo hacemos Minerva. Desde aquella primera visita, Harry y yo hemos estado conociéndonos correctamente uno al otro. Nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos desarrollado sentimientos por el otro.

—Sabía que eras gay Severus, pero Harry, saliste con dos niñas.

—Lo sé, y finalmente trabajé porqué nunca sospeché que fuera gay, con mi vida y lo que sucedía... Cho y Ginny fueron más bien distracciones más que otra cosa, nunca había visto a una pareja gay antes por lo que, para mí, niños y niñas juntos es lo que parecía normal. Pero, también fue debido a Voldemort, realmente nunca tuve la oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa que él y el peligro.

—Eso tiene sentido Minerva, todos hemos visto lo tenso que estaba Harry siempre. Así que en el último par de semanas hemos estado viviendo juntos y ambos decidimos casarnos.

—Casarse... —Minerva miró a ambos hombres frente a sí—. Vean, no es asunto mío lo que ustedes quieran hacer, pero Harry, no tienes más que dieciocho años aún.

—Lo sé, pero para mí, la edad no entra en los sentimientos, además, nunca me sentí tan joven. Desde el momento en el que llegué aquí siempre me sentí más viejo que otros niños. Este año que pasó me siento como si hubiera envejecido veinte años.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta yo misma. Yo solo quiero que estés seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, lo que ambos quieren.

Harry y Severus se miraron.

—Lo hacemos.

—Muy bien entonces, es por esto que querían verme, ¿para explicarme que ahora estaban juntos?

—No —sonrió Harry—. Esperábamos que pudiera hacer la ceremonia para nosotros, igual que, ahora.

—¡Ahora! —chilló antes de aclararse la garganta—, creo que ambos me han impactado.

—Sí, lo sentimos Minerva. Nos dimos cuenta de que esto vendría para ti con un gran shock, pero es lo que ambos queremos. También notamos que, si entrábamos al ministerio para casarnos, verían a Harry y, nos gustaría un poco de intimidad antes de que se corra la voz.

—Sí, entiendo eso. Kingsley ha mencionado que él está recibiendo un buen número de cartas pidiendo a Harry dar una entrevista, algunas de periodistas, algunas de personas que solo quieren escuchar su historia. Yo misma he recibido un montón de cartas de gente que sabía que Harry se quedaba aquí —miró a ambos hombres de nuevo—. Bien, si están seguros, podemos hacerlo ahora.

Harry y Severus asintieron y luego se dieron la mano cuando Minerva se uso delante de ellos. Ella habló palabras de amor, de compromiso, de honradez y de lealtad. Severus recitó sus votos, y entonces Harry hizo los suyos antes de que intercambiaran anillos, Minerva movió luego su varita sobre sus manos unidas para unirles como socios en el matrimonio y vida. Un resplandor rodeó sus brazos terminando por desaparecer sobre sus anillos de boda. Fue allí cuando Severus tomó la cara de Harry en sus manos y suavemente le dio un beso ante el aplauso de todos los retratos.

Harry y Severus levantaron la vista y vieron a Albus Dumbledore y a todos los demás ex directores que se alineaban en las paredes en sus retratos, todos ellos de pie aplaudiendo a la feliz pareja, lo que hizo que Harry y Severus hicieran una venia antes de abrazar a Minerva, sorprendiéndola a ella y a ellos mismos.

Severus y Harry regresaron a la casa y fueron directamente hacia la habitación de arriba. Era algo en lo que Harry había insistido, en cuanto se casarn, harían el amor, a lo que Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba nervioso y él entendía, era su primera vez. Así que él sabía que tenía que tener a Harry tan listo como pudiera. Se desnudó primero y luego ayudó a Harry a desvestirse para luego tomar su mano y llevarlo a la cama. Severus comenzó a besarlo porque sabía eso lo calmaría, pero que también lo encendería ya que en el último par de semanas, cuando la pareja se besuqueaba, Harry siempre terminaba duro. Después de algunas dificultades iniciales, Harry comenzó a estar correctamente en ello. Su mano nunca dejó la erección de Severus hasta que la tuvo en su boca. Severus tenía a Harry gimiendo alto con su mano y dedos hasta que, finalmente, hicieron el amor. Severus también sabía que Harry se sentiría un poco incómodo por lo que corrió luego al baño y ambos se sumergieron juntos en él.

—Así que, dos días más y todos sabrán, pero mañana, podremos entrar en las bóvedas.

—Sí, ¿Qué crees que dirá Ron con esta noticia?

—Él va a enmudecer, pero también me preocupa que piense que me has hecho algo.

—Pensé en eso, pero una vez que vea que realmente eres tú, que estás en tu sano juicio, y nos vea juntos, él debería darse cuenta de que no hice nada salvo amarte.

—Lo sé bebé, yo solo quiero que sepan que tú me gustas —Harry mantuvo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus—, me pregunto cómo reaccionarán Ginny y la señora Weasley.

—No va a ser bueno ya que han estado planeando eso por años. Habremos de esperar algunos gritos y quizás algunas maldiciones.

—Te mantendré a salvo —dijo Harry, luego escuchó la risa de Severus—. Si yo pude matar a Voldemort debería ser capaz de mantener a mi pareja a salvo de los mocomurciélagos.

—Sí, probablemente podrías amor, y espero lo hagas. No me entusiasma la idea de los mocomurciélagos sobre mi cabeza —Severus escuchó a Harry reír a carcajadas entonces y apretó sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo lo más cerca posible. Se dio cuenta de que la razón por la cual todo aquello había comenzado había cambiado por completo, ahora solo quería proteger a Harry y tenerlo para él, para siempre.

* * *

**30/6/14**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo! La verdad es que me ha sorprendido la buena recepción de esta traducción O.O ¡De en serio, GRACIAS! **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

**.**

Como todos se enterarían pronto, Harry y Severus fueron a Gringotts por separado pero vieron a Grinhack juntos. Harry le mostró su certificado de matrimonio y él le hizo algunos hechizos sobre él antes de entregar a Harry tres formas más y convocar a otro goblin para que llevase a Harry y Severus hacia las bóvedas. Harry encontró las cartas que su madre le hubo escrito a Severus y se las entregó directamente antes de encontrar algunas escritas para él. Pero también echó una mirada a todo lo que allí había. Finalmente encontró los diarios de sus padres junto con una gran cantidad de información sobre la historia de la familia de Harry. Harry tomó esos y salió, pensó que ahora que las bóvedas eran suyas él podría volver en el momento que quisiera.

Era el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Harry. Severus le había dado una escoba nueva, pero también un gran cuadro de ellos como pareja que colgaba de la pared de la sala de estar. A pesar de que Severus era como Harry, a él no le gustaba mirar fotos de sí mismo, pero ambos amaron este. Cualquiera que viera ese cuadro vería el amor que tenían ambos hombres por el otro.

Harry había arrastrado fuera a Severus, sacó su varita y lanzó encantamientos alrededor de la propiedad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Potter?

—Ah Snape —sonrió Harry quitándose la ropa—. Quiero follar aquí, así que desnuda ese lindo cuerpo tuyo, lo quiero.

—Oh, estás poniéndote mandón y agresivo, tal vez yo no quiera hacer el amor fuera.

—Sev —Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus—. No podemos hacer siempre el amor en el dormitorio, hay que probar algunas cosas, soltar tu cabello, metafóricamente hablando —las manos de Harry fueron al botón de los pantalones de Snape—. Hagamos el amor aquí —bajó la cremallera lentamente y empujó abajo los pantalones negros y la ropa interior por sobre el culo de Snape para luego arrodillarse frente a él—. Nunca me frenaste, ¿no quiere decir eso que lo deseas también?

Severus miró a Harry.

—Sí, siempre y cuando hagas lo que estabas planeando.

—Esto es algo de lo que no puedo tener suficiente, su sabor es adictivo —Harry se rió entre dientes y luego deslizó su boca sobre el gran y erecto pene de su compañero.

Durante la hora siguiente, Harry y Severus hicieron el amor fuera, para luego abrazarse juntos bajo el sol.

—Sabes que necesitamos alistarnos, ella está montando una fiesta por tu cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta estar aquí contigo y los dos sabemos que no será del todo bueno tampoco, no una vez que le digamos a todo el mundo.

—Sí, los dos sabemos lo que probablemente suceda, pero todavía nos reuniremos todos para festejar al salvador.

Harry frunció el ceño y dio un puñetazo al brazo de Severus.

—Para con eso Snape.

—Ah, ¿toqué un nervio Potter?

—Sí, ya sabes que odio esos malditos nombres.

—De acuerdo solo Harry, vamos a prepararnos para celebrar el día en que llegaste al mundo. No es algo que haya pensado volver a celebrar nunca —Severus se levantó y tiró de Harry para que se pare—. Ahora quiero celebrar todo de ti mi amor.

Harry sonrió.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas así, Sev —Harry puso un brazo alrededor de Severus y fueron por las escaleras para ducharse y vestirse.

Harry gimió cuando vio a Severus en su ropa.

—¿De verdad quieres que me ponga esto?

—Sí, se ve bien en ti bebé, no más negro todo el tiempo, incluso si estás usando pantalones negros estos son de cuero y abrazan bien ese lindo culo tuyo. Pero la camisa es muy agradable y coincide con los ojos de mi madre y los míos.

—La camisa puede pasar, pero estos pantalones, Harry están tan apretados que apenas si puedo moverme.

—Puedes y lo sabrás cuando te muevas. Se estiran contigo.

—Yo digo esto ahora sin embargo, no harás nada para que consiga una erección.

Harry rió alto.

—Has cogido mi malvado plan Snape, dejar que todos vean porqué te amo.

—Oh, amas mi polla y no a mí, eso es bueno.

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Sabes que te amo y que soy adicto solo a tu polla. Ahora vamos marido, tenemos algunas personas para sorprender.

Harry y Severus dejaron su casa y se aparecieron en la madriguera. Vieron una gran multitud de pie o sentados alrededor de un montón de mesas fuera de la casa. Harry y Snape habían decidido no mostrar su relación hasta más tarde, pero también querían ver si alguien cogía en ello. De modo que dejaron al otro y se dirigieron hacia el gran grupo de personas. Hermione fue la primera en abrazar a Harry, y luego sorprendió a todos al abrazar a Severus y él sorprendió a todos cuando le devolvió el abrazo.

—Severus, no te esperábamos —dijo Arthur estrechándole la mano.

—Harry me preguntó si quería venir y pensé que sería una noche agradable con buena gente.

—Harry —Neville hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa Neville? —Harry se arrodilló junto a él.

—Tú trajiste a Snape. Uno de los profesores que nos aterrorizó durante años, ¿por qué?

—La mayor parte de lo que vimos fue un acto, Neville, jugando su papel como mortífago. Él realmente es muy agradable, habla con él y lo verás.

—Bueno, te hizo pasar más malos ratos que a todos nosotros, así que si tú puedes ponerte al día con eso, podremos también, pero Ron se ve sorprendido.

—Lo esperaba. Hablaré contigo en un minuto, tengo que ver a Kingsley —Harry se acercó al ministro—. Hola Ministro.

—Llámame eso y yo te llamaré 'Salvador'

—De acuerdo Kingsley, me alegro de que hayas venido sin embargo. No estaba seguro de si podrías o no.

—No estaba seguro tampoco, pero me enteré de algo, algo que necesitaba preguntarte al respecto.

—Nada malo, ¿verdad?

—No, solo dame un minuto —Kingsley le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie—, me gustaría decir algo —él esperó hasta que tuvo la atención de todos—. Ahora, todos estamos aquí porque sabemos que Harry está cumpliendo dieciocho hoy, por supuesto. Pero lo que no todos saben es que él es Lord Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Como Ministro, me han notificado al momento en el que aceptó su herencia.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Molly—Pero recuerdo haber escuchado de eso. Solo podía heredar cuando te casaras.

Harry se acercó a Severus.

—Solo para que lo sepan —Harry levantó la mano izquierda—. Ya estoy casado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Se supone que seré yo —soltó Ginny en voz alta, dándose cuenta luego de que ahora todo el mundo la miraba fijamente, pero también dándose cuenta de que Harry le dedicaba una mirada muy fría.

* * *

**3/7/14**

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! Y síganlo haciendo!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**.**

**.**

—Harry, amigo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te casaste? Somos los mejores amigos —dijo Ron.

—Te lo explicaré en un momento, ¿pero no tienes curiosidad por saber con quién me he casado?

—Pues sí, ya que no llegaste con una chica o mujer, tendrás que decirnos.

Harry levantó la mano de Severus.

—Eso es porque estoy casado con Severus, Minerva McGonagall hizo la ceremonia hace dos semanas —Harry y Severus le sonrieron, luego ambos se quedaron allí cuando todo el mundo boqueó a ellos en silencio aturdido.

—No es real, solo lo hicieron para obtener la herencia —dijo Ginny con enojo.

—Le aseguro que nuestro matrimonio es real señorita Weasley, el sexo y todo —dijo Severus poniendo un brazo alrededor de Harry, quien se apoyó en él.

—Oh sí, no puedo tener suficiente de ti, Sev.

—Bien, no tienes porqué decirle a todos, amor.

—Tú lo has dicho primero Snape —sonrió Harry.

—Y tenías que seguirla como siempre, Potter.

Harry dio un puñetazo en el brazo de Severus.

—No siempre.

—muy bien, necesito saber algo aquí —dijo Kingsley.

—Lo que sea Ministro —dijo Severus.

—¿Se casaron para que Harry pudiera obtener su herencia?

—No, nos casamos porque nos amamos.

—Y era la única manera en que Sev me haría el amor, teníamos que casarnos primero, es antiguo. Así que, aunque soy Lord Potter, Sev es el ahora Lord Snape puesto que no hay Lady Potter. Pero, señor Weasley, tengo algo que preguntarte, ¿sabía usted acerca de mi familia, lo de Lord Potter?

—No, nunca supe nada de eso Harry, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

—Me imaginé que su esposa le hubiera dicho puesto que tanto ella como su hija sabían.

—Oí rumores, eso es todo Harry, no sabía si era real o no. Tú debes saber más que la mayoría sobre cuantas mentiras se han escrito acerca de ti.

—Oh, yo sé señor Weasley —Harry miró a Hermione quien colocó un pensamiento sobre la mesa—. Me gustaría mostrar a todos un recuerdo antes de continuar. Pero primero, a los los chicos y el señor Weasley, bueno, ¿alguna vez se han arrepentido de dejarme entrar a su familia? ¿De estar involucrado a mí y que he traído más peligro a su familia de lo que tendría usualmente?

—¡No! —gritaron todos los chicos antes de que Arthur hablara—. Puedo hablar por mi familia Harry, no me arrepiento de traerte. Pensamos en ti como familia, pero necesito saber porqué has pensado eso.

—Esta memoria les dirá porqué señor Weasley, pero gracias por lo que has dicho, significa mucho para mí ya que es así como siempre me he sentido por todos ustedes —Harry tomó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo y lo vertió en el pensadero y luego miró a Severus quien agitó la varita sobre ella. Todo el mundo vio a Molly Weasley y a Ginny Weasley hablando sobre Ginny convirtiéndose en la señora Potter y en como iba a heredar la fortuna, y la forma en la que su familia ya no estaría sin nada nunca más. También escucharon a Molly hablando sobre el peligro que su familia tenía que soportar que Harry traía a su familia solo por ser cercanos a él, hasta el punto de perder un hijo, que Harry había traído todo eso a ellos por lo que ellos merecían ese dinero y castillos. Finalmente la memoria terminó y todo el mundo miró por encima a Ginny y Molly antes de que Arthur se levantara y tirara de ambas dentro.

—Harry, compañero; ninguno de nosotros se siente de esa manera. Sabes que no dejaría que me dieses nada, ni siquiera dejaré que me compres nada.

—Sé Ron, pero teníamos que estar seguros. Hermione fue la primera en escuchar a tu mamá y a Ginny hablando de esto. Así que ella me dijo, a pesar de que quería decirte, pensamos que lo mejor era no mencionarlo. Hubo otro recuerdo que iba a mostrar pero pensé que ese sería suficiente.

—¿De qué era el otro? —preguntó Bill.

—Ginny y su madre discutiendo sobre asegurarse de que Ginny se acostara conmigo para dejarla embarazada. Si eso ocurriera e incluso sin estar casados, entonces el niño y Ginny heredarían todo —Harry se acercó a George—. Sé lo que sufriste al perder a Fred, todos ustedes lo hicieron, pero Fred era tu gemelo. Nunca me trataste de manera diferente cuando podrías haberme odiado, pero no lo hiciste.

George se puso de pie.

—No, no lo hice, porque Fred y yo hablamos sobre la pelea Harry. Todos sabíamos que iba a venir, todos sabíamos que podíamos morir. No fue tu culpa de todos modos, no fuiste tú quien nos presentó allí, nosotros lo hicimos para pelear porque era lo correcto de hacer —George dijo abrazando a Harry.

—Gracias George —Harry le devolvió el abrazo y luego retrocedió un paso junto a Severus—. No estoy seguro de que ellos quieran celebrar ya aquí, pero si no lo hacen, nuestra casa está lista para que todos vengan. Lo dejaremos a ustedes.

—Déjame hablar con papá Harry, a ver que quiere hacer.

—Gracias Bill.

—No puedo creer que Ginny haya hecho esto, ¿sabes si en verdad te amaba o fue solo parte de ese plan suyo? —preguntó Ron.

—Las pocas veces que Hermione les escuchó por casualidad, no, ella nunca me amó —Harry se apoyó en Severus, quien envolvió los brazos alrededor de Harry—. Sev me ama, ¿no bebé? —Harry levantó la mirada hacia él y Severus se inclinó y le dio un beso.

—Sí, estoy seguro que lo hago Potter, incluso si usted sigue siendo un mocoso insufrible.

—Ahora, ese es el profesor que todos conocemos—soltó Ron, luego hizo una mueca al mirar a Snape—. Lo siento.

—Weasley —dijo Snape con su profunda voz amenazante, pero oyó la risa de Harry mientras éste bajaba la cabeza— ¿Cómo se supone que los asuste si tú te ríes amor?

—Porque es tan divertido, tratando de actuar como Dumbledore te dijo qué. No eres así, así que déjalo ir —Harry frotó su trasero contra la ingle de Severus.

—Oye, ¿qué te dije sobre hacer eso? —le miró Snape.

—Que no se me permitía calentarte con esos pantalones ajustados, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Oh, asqueroso, Harry. No necesitamos verlo o escucharlo.

—Papá dijo que sería mejor si todo el mundo se va.

—Muy bien, Hermione tiene la información para todos. Así que vamos a ir y pondremos todo, los veremos allí, sin excepciones —Harry dijo a todos, luego caminó junto al hombre con el que se casó, listo para celebrar junto a sus amigos. Pero no estaban ya solo celebrando el cumpleaños de Harry, sino también que su mundo era seguro ya, por fin.

* * *

**7/7/14**

**Yyyy llegamos al final de esta historia xD**

**La historia me ha gustado mucho desde que la leí hace ya un tiempo y me alegro les haya gustado también. Pronto vendré con nuevas traducciones de esta gran autora =) Peeeeero, ¿qué tal si demuestran cuánto les gustó dejando un rw? De en serio, que no cuesta más de un minuto xD Sé que la autora ha pasado a ver como va su 'bebé' en otro idioma así que sería lindo que viera que es bien recibido, no? **

**Bue, de todas maneras ya veré con que vuelvo, por ahora terminaré las que llevo en curso que, para quienes no saben son un Drarry, un Harrymort, y una vieja trad abandonada de Twilight EdBe así que sí, tengo trabajo para terminar.**

**MUCHAS gracias como siempre a quienes sí han comentado; ¡Me alegran el día! **

**Nos leemos en otros -espero-.**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
